drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Duran Duran
Duran Duran es un grupo musical inglés que personificó el movimiento del New Wave en la década de 1980. Su reputación se basó en sus videoclips, en los que mostraban su estilo glamuroso y fashion. Fueron la banda con más éxito comercial del movimiento denominado New Romantic, así como una banda líder en la «''Segunda Invasión Británica''» de los Estados Unidos conducida por la MTV. Son todavía identificados a veces como una banda con aires de la década de 1980 a pesar de seguir grabando veinte años después. La banda ha vendido más de 70 millones de discos, y ha tenido 18 singles en la importante lista ''Billboard'' Hot 100, y treinta en el Top 40 de Gran Bretaña (UK Singles Chart), incluyendo Planet Earth, Girls on Film, Rio, Hungry Like the Wolf, Save a Prayer, Is There Something I Should Know, The Reflex, The Wild Boys y la canción para la saga de James Bond, A View to a Kill. Éxitos posteriores fueron Serious, Ordinary World, Come Undone y White Lines a principios de los 90, y Sunrise y What Happens Tomorrow en la década de 2000. Tomando el nombre de un film del director Roger Vadim, Barbarella, la banda Duran Duran fue creada por los compañeros de colegio Nick Rhodes (teclados) y John Taylor (guitarra) con sus amigos Simon Colley (bajo, clarinete) y Stephen Duffy (voz). Luego de un año Duffy y Colley dejaron el grupo, siendo reemplazados por el vocalista Andy Wickett y el baterista Roger Taylor. Tras grabar una demo o maqueta, John Taylor cambió de instrumento al bajo y el guitarrista John Curtis se unió al grupo, que dejó después de algunos meses. El grupo dejó un anuncio en la revista Melody Maker que llamó la atención de Andy Taylor, quien se convirtió en su guitarrista. Duran Duran tuvo problemas para encontrar vocalista luego de la ida de Wickett en 1979. Tuvo que pasar por varios antes de encontrar a Simon Le Bon. Historia 1978—1980: Comienzos John Taylor y Nick Rhodes formaron la banda en Birmingham, Inglaterra en 1978, con la visión de unir la energía y actitud do-it-yourself de los Sex Pistols, los ritmos bailables de Chic, y el elegante estilo de David Bowie y Roxy Music. Otras influencias que ha mencionado la banda son Mick Ronson, The Clash, Japan, New York Dolls, Velvet Underground, Visage y Blondie. La banda tomó su nombre del villano "Dr. Duran Duran", interpretado por Milo O'Shea en la película erótica de ciencia ficción de Roger Vadim Barbarella. Su primer cantante fue Stephen Duffy, que se marchó tras un año a liderar Tin Tin, The Lilac Time y más recientemente ha compuesto temas junto a Robbie Williams; el bajista original era Simon Colley. Varios baterías y guitarristas fueron puestos a prueba, así como un montón de vocalistas desde que Duffy dejó Duran Duran a principios de 1979. En 1981, Duran Duran estaba formada por Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon, y los Taylor: Roger, Andy, and John (ninguno de ellos emparentados). Finalmente, el batería Roger Taylor se unió a ellos en una fiesta (después de la cual John Taylor, al principio a la guitarra, se convirtió en el bajista). Andy Taylor se fue al sur desde Newcastle para una audición que vio en un anuncio, y Simon Le Bon fue recomendado para la banda por una ex-novia que trabajó en el Rum Runner, donde la banda ensayaba. Los dueños del club, los hermanos Paul y Michael Berrow, se convirtieron en los mánagers del grupo, y les pagaban como porteros, DJs y camareros cuando ellos no estaban ensayando. El auge del grupo fue considerado parte de la escena New Romantic, junto con otros grupos de música bailable como Spandau Ballet y ABC. A lo largo de 1980, grabaron dos demos y tocaron muy frecuentemente en locales de Birmingham y Londres. Se fueron de gira a finales de ese año con Hazel O'Connor; la banda atrajo la atención de la crítica y entró en una "guerra" para saber con cual de las mejores discográficas se iban. "Un cierto patriotismo" les acercó hacia el sello de The Beatles y los llevó a fichar por EMI en diciembre. Nick Rhodes ha dicho desde entonces, en una entrevista en 1998 para la revista Deluxe, que la banda había sido "horrorosamente timada". Como Depeche Mode, Duran Duran estuvieron entre las pioneras en hacer sus propias remezclas. Antes de la era de los sintetizadores digitales y el "sampling", crearon arreglos complejos y de múltiples capas en sus singles, a veces grabando diferentes y extensas interpretaciones de sus canciones de estudio. Estas versiones bailables estaban generalmente disponibles en discos de vinilo, como singles en "caras B" a 45 rpm o en singles de 12 pulgadas, hasta el lanzamiento del recopilatorio Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran en 1998. Desde los comienzos, la banda ha tenido un marcado sentido del estilo, y trabajó con el estilista Perry Haines y diseñadores como Kahn & Bell y Antony Price para construir una imagen de elegancia, pronto yendo más allá de los bajos de campana y las fajas del look pirate-flavoured del New Romantic. Podían haber sufrido los excesos del típico peinado cargado de laca de los 80s, pero han mantenido una imagen de publicidad de la moda como parte de la evolución a través de su historia. En los 90, trabajaron con Vivienne Westwood, y en la nueva etapa con Giorgio Armani (Uno de los anuncios de la banda adoptó la frase "Los estilos cambian, el estilo no"). Además mantuvieron el control creativo de la presentación visual de la banda, y trabajaron estrechamente con el diseñador gráfico Malcolm Garrett y muchos otros durante años para crear cubiertas, programación de las giras, y otro material. Las revistas de música y para adolescentes de Reino Unido rápidamente se apegaron a su buena apariencia, y pronto sucedió lo mismo en los Estados Unidos; rara vez pasaba un mes a principio de los años 1980 en el que no hubiese al menos una foto de los integrantes del grupo en revistas de adolescentes como Smash Hits o Tiger Beat, a pesar de que la empalagosa cobertura contradecía a los titilantes videos de la banda y las a veces oscuras letras. Ayudó que cada miembro tuviera una imagen y personalidad distintiva. John Taylor una vez afirmó que la banda era "como una caja de bombones Quality Street; todos son los favoritos de alguien" – un efecto que actualmente es planeado estratégicamente en las boy bands. Duran Duran más tarde lamentaría esta excesiva exposición temprana, pero en ese momento les ayudó a obtener la atención que necesitaban. 1981–1982: El lanzamiento El primer álbum del grupo, Duran Duran, fue lanzado en 1981. El primer single, "Planet Earth", llegó al Top 20 británico, en el puesto 12. El siguiente single, "Careless Memories", se estancó en el número 37. Sin embargo, fue su tercer single, "Girls On Film", el que les consiguió más atención. La canción llegó a quinto puesto en el Reino Unido, antes de que su notorio video fuera filmado. El video (que mostraba mujeres haciendo topless y luchando en lodo, entre otras representaciones de fetiches sexuales) fue hecho por el dúo de directores Godley & Creme (ambos ex-miembros del grupo 10cc, y fue filmado en agosto, dos semanas antes de que MTV fuera lanzado en los Estados Unidos, antes de que se supiera el impacto que ese canal de música iba a tener en la industria. La banda esperaba que el video fuera mostrado en los nuevos clubs nocturnos que tenían pantallas de video, o en canales de pago de televisión como el de Playboy. El video creó un gran tumulto, y fue prohibido por la BBC y fuertemente editado por MTV. La banda disfrutó la controversia. El álbum llegó al tercer puesto de las listas británicas. Adam Ant y Spandau Ballet eran artistas rivales clave en ese momento, luchando en las listas contra Duran Duran. Gracias a los videos, la banda se convirtió en un gran éxito en Australia sin hacer ninguna gira o promoción en ese país – el single "Planet Earth" llegó al primer lugar de las listas australianas, y el álbum también tuvo un respetable éxito. Más tarde en el añó 1981, la banda comenzó su primera gira por clubes norteamericanos, seguido por más fechas en Alemania y el Reino Unido. Esta segunda gira británica coincidió con una ola de disturbios causados por el desempleo y las tensiones raciales, incluyendo los de Moss Side y Toxteth; tocaron en una inquietantemente tranquila Birmingham el día después de los "disturbios de Handsworth. Duran Duran comenzó a recibir reconocimiento fuera de su país en 1982. En mayo editaron su segundo álbum, Rio, que tuvo cuatro singles en el Top 20 británico,"My Own Way", "Hungry Like the Wolf", "Save A Prayer", y la canción titular. Una gira por Australia, Japón, y los EE.UU. fue seguida por una pequeña serie de presentaciones como soporte de Blondie durante la última gira norteamericana de esa banda. Diana de Gales, declaró a Duran Duran su banda favorita, y la banda fue denominada "The Fab Five" por la prensa británica. Sin embargo, Rio no tuvo tanto éxito inicialmente en los Estados Unidos. EMI había promocionado a Duran Duran en Inglaterra como una banda de New Romantic, pero ese género no era tan conocido en los EE.UU., y Capitol Records (la rama norteamericana de EMI) no sabía como promocionarlos. Luego de que Carnival (un EP con remixes de canciones de Rio) se volviera popular entre los DJs, Capitol hizo que gran parte del álbum fuera remezclado por David Kershenbaum. Solo después de que fue relanzado en los EE.UU. en noviembre, promocionado como un álbum de música bailable, Rio comenzó a escalar las listas norteamericanas, seis meses después de su éxito europeo. MTV emitió el vídeo de "Hungry Like the Wolf", y más tarde otros vídeos del grupo, en rotación haciendo que la misma y "Rio" entraran a los veinte primeros puestos de las listas de ese país en 1983. La balada "Save A Prayer" también fue exitosa. Finalmente, el álbum alcanzó el sexto lugar en ese país, y siguió en esa lista por 129 semanas – casi dos años y medio. En 2003, Rio fue ubicado en la puesto 65 de la lista de los "100 Mejores Álbumes de Todos los Tiempos" de la revista NME. 1983–1984: En la cima del mundo Duran Duran comenzó 1983 tocando en el "New Year's Eve Rock'n'Roll Ball" de MTV, con "Hungry Like The Wolf" aún subiendo en las listas de Estados Unidos, y la reedición del single "Rio" siguió en marzo. Para satisfacer a la nueva demanda norteamericana, la banda decidió relanzar su álbum autotitulado en ese país a mitad de año, con la adición del nuevo sencillo "Is There Something I Should Know?". Esta canción llegó al primer puesto de las listas británicas (por primera vez en su país natal), y al cuarto en las norteamericanas. Durante la promoción de este álbum, Rhodes y Le Bon aparecieron como VJs invitados en un programa, durante el cual el artista y admirador Andy Warhol apareció en el mismo para saludarlos. Una sesión de firma de autógrafos en Times Square se descontroló tanto que la policía montada tuvo que ser controlar a la multitud. La histeria de sus fans adolescentes los acompañó a todos los lugares a los que iban, lo que fue comparado con la beatlemanía. También en 1983, el teclista Nick Rhodes produjo el hit "Too Shy" (que llegó al primer lugar de las listas) para la banda inglesa Kajagoogoo, y Andy Taylor se convirtió en el primer miembro del grupo en casarse. Los principales rivales del grupo eran ahora Culture Club y Wham! Duran Duran volvió a componer en una finca francesa en mayo de 1983, antes de volar hacia Montserrat y luego Sydney para grabar y mezclar su tercer álbum. La banda tenía una enorme presión para crear el sucesor del exitoso Rio, y el proceso de grabación les llevó más de seis meses ya que varios miembros atravesaron diversos ataques de perfeccionismo e inseguridad. Un nuevo estilo de vida decadente y el abuso de sustancias también causaron algunos problemas. En el documental Extraordinary World, grabado una década después, Rhodes describió el efecto en su sonido como "histeria levemente controlada, arañando por debajo de la superficie". Finalmente, a fines de 1983, la banda lanzó Seven and the Ragged Tiger, que incluía los éxitos "Union Of The Snake", "New Moon On Monday" y "The Reflex"; Duran Duran entonces tuvo hits de tres álbumes en un mismo año. Su decisión de lanzar el video de "Union of the Snake" en MTV una semana antes de que el single fuera lanzado para las radios causó una reacción importante, en una época en que la industria temía que el videoclip realmente matara a la "estrella de radio". La banda se embarcó en una gira mundial masiva durante los primeros cuatro meses de 1984. La banda era seguida muy de cerca por un equipo liderado por el director Russell Mulcahy. El documental resultante, Sing Blue Silver (acompañado por el video de un concierto Arena) muestra tanto las presentaciones del grupo como el trabajo realizado para llevarlas a cabo, al igual que diversos momentos no relacionados a las mismas en que se ve a la banda con problemas de viaje, haciendo bromas, visitando lugares de interés turístico, y el bajista John Taylor declarando, en una reunión con ejecutivos de los patrocinantes principales de su gira, Coca Cola, que prefería consumir Pepsi. El álbum en vivo Arena fue grabado durante esa misma gira, y fue lanzado junta al nuevo single de estudio "Wild Boys", que llegó al segundo puesto en las listas de EE.UU. y Gran Bretaña. En febrero de 1984, aparecieron en la tapa de la revista Rolling Stone, y ganaron dos premios Grammy en dos nuevas categorías de videos. Cuando concluyó la gira, Roger Taylor se casó en Napoles, Italia, y Nick Rhodes en Londres. Durante ese año, Duran Duran comenzó un largo descanso; sin embargo, como la mayor parte del grupo se quedó en Londres y estaban activos en círculos de celebridades, la banda nunca se alejó de los tabloides. A fin de año, el grupo participó del single a beneficio de Band Aid, "Do They Know It's Christmas?" junto a otras celebridades como George Michael, Boy George, Bono, Paul Weller, Paul Young y Sting. 1985: La banda se viene abajo En 1985, Duran Duran seguía descansando de su agitado estilo de vida, pero las diferencias creativas comenzaron a dividir a los integrantes en dos bandas distintas. John y Andy Taylor querían alejarse del rock a base de sintetizadores del grupo, y querían tocar material más cercano al hard rock de Led Zeppelin, por lo que se unieron a Robert Palmer y al baterista de Chic Tony Thompson para formar el supergrupo llamado The Power Station. Su álbum Power Station llegó al sexto puesto de las listas norteamericanas y generó tres singles que llegaron al Top 40: "Communication", "Some Like It Hot", y el cover de T. Rex "Get It On (Bang a Gong)", con estos últimos dos llegando a los 10 primeros lugares. Simon Le Bon y Nick Rhodes más tarde formaron su propio proyecto alternativo a Duran Duran, Arcadia. A diferencia de Power Station, Arcadia se dedicó a explorar el aspecto atmosférico del sonido de Duran Duran. Roger Taylor fue el principal baterista de Arcadia, pero también aportó parte de la percusión del álbum de Power Station. So Red The Rose de Arcadia llegó al puesto 23 de las listas, e incluyó el exitoso single del Top 10 "Election Day". Duran Duran nunca fue el mismo grupo tras el fin de este período sin actividad. Los otros dos proyectos tenían estilos musicales muy diferentes, que cambiaron drásticamente la imagen de los integrantes de la banda. Andy y John Taylor dejaron crecer su pelo del mismo modo que otras bandas norteamericanas de hard rock, mientras que Le Bon, Rhodes, y Roger Taylor comenzaron a usar un estilo proto-gótico a base de pelo oscuro teñido y mucho maquillaje. Como resultado, la imagen de la banda estaba desprestigiada cuando se volvieron a juntar para aportar la canción titular de la banda sonora de la película de James Bond de 1985 llamada A View to a Kill. Este single sigue siendo el único de cualquier película de James Bond en llegar al primer lugar de las listas norteamericanas, y el que más alto llegó en las listas británicas (llegando al segundo lugar). La canción fue acompañada por un irónico video de "espías" que mostraba a la banda correteando por la Torre Eiffel. Al final del video el cantante se presentaba como "Bon. Simon Le Bon." Como continuación del single de las Navidades de 1984 de Band Aid, Duran Duran tocó frente a 90 000 espectadores (y aproximadamente 1'5 miles de millones de telespectadores) en el concierto de ayuda Live Aid en el JFK Stadium en Filadelfia, el 13 de julio de 1985. No se pretendía que esta fuera una actuación de despedida; la banda planeó tomarse un descanso después de cuatro años de giras y apariciones públicas constantes. Pero los componentes originales no tocarían de nuevo juntos hasta julio de 2003. Con la "canción Bond" manteniéndose en el número 1, la banda sufrió los efectos de la prensa del corazón ya que, su actuación en el Live Aid se convirtió en infame por el imperceptible error de Le Bon entonando un "falsetto" en los coros de "A View To A Kill" que más tarde el propio cantante describiría como uno de los momentos más humillantes de su carrera. Durante los siguientes años, Le Bon se aficionó al deporte de la vela. De nuevo captó la atención de la prensa cuando su gran yate Drum volcó en agosto de 1985 en la Fastnet race, quedando atrapado él durante más de una hora bajo el casco. Fue a participar también en 1986 a la Whitbread Round the World Race. A finales de 1985, se casó con la modelo Yasmin Parvaneh. 1986–1991: Éxito decadente Después de Live Aid y el grupo Arcadia, el siempre tímido batería Roger Taylor, cansado del frenético estilo de vida de Duran Duran, se retiró a la campiña inglesa con el permiso de la banda. El guitarrista Andy Taylor, por otro lado, hizo creer a la banda en un retorno al trabajo para un nuevo álbum de Duran Duran incluso cuando él estaba firmando un contrato discográfico para una carrera en solitario en Los Angeles. La banda finalmente recurrió a medidas legales para volver al estudio de grabación, pero después de numerosos retrasos, dejaron el asunto. Solo tocaron unas canciones en el disco Notorious; el productor (y ex-guitarrista de Chic) Nile Rodgers tocó la guitarra en muchas de las canciones mientras las diferencias eran arregladas. En 1986 Duran Duran se reduce a un trío: Rhodes, John Taylor y Le Bon. Finalmente en septiembre de 1986, Warren Cuccurullo (antiguo miembro de Missing Persons y del grupo de gira de Frank Zappa) fue contratado como guitarrista sustituto. Con Le Bon, Rhodes, y John Taylor, grabó el resto del álbum Notorious, lanzado en octubre de 1986. Aunque la canción que daba título al trabajo alcanzó el nº2 en Estados Unidos, la banda llegó a la conclusión de que habían perdido muchos de los grandes momentos que habían abandonado en 1985. La música era más funky, más madura y menos pop y muchos de sus fans adolescentes habían crecido mientras no habían estado presentes. Consecuentemente, la fama de Duran Duran decayó, al intentar escapar de su imagen de ídolos de adolescentes y obtuvieron un éxito más criticado con música más compleja y menos segura en sí misma. Otro factor fue el despido por parte de la banda de sus representantes, los hermanos Berrow. No hubo ningún motivo, pero se sospecha que tuviera algo que ver con problemas económicos y la inclusión de los Berrow en los asuntos náuticos de Le Bon (eran co-propietarios del Drum). Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Duran Duran no tuvo una gestión solvente a lo largo de la última de su carrera, cambiando de mánager asiduamente y atravesando períodos de autogestión. Además, EMI (que despidió a su presidente y atravesó una gran reestructuración ese verano) pareció perder interés en promocionar al grupo. Muchos fans eventuales nunca se enteraron que la banda había lanzado nada desde Notorious y pensaron que la banda se había disuelto. El siguiente álbum Big Thing (1988) incluía los singles "I Don't Want Your Love", "Do You Believe In Shame?" y "All She Wants Is" (el último Top 10 en Reino Unido). El disco fue muy experimental, tomando inspiraciones de música house y mezclándola con el característico pop cargado de sintetizadores de Duran Duran y letras más maduras. También incluyó el sello notable de Cuccurullo y un trabajo con la guitarra muy creativo. El álbum produjo reacciones contradictorias tanto entre los fans como la crítica. En abril de 1989, después de 6 meses de intensa gira con Big Thing, Cuccurullo y el batería de la giras Sterling Campbell se integraron completamente en Duran Duran. Un álbum de grandes éxitos llamado Decade: Greatest Hits fue lanzado a finales de 1989, junto con la remezcla de un single titulado "Burning The Ground" que consistía en un collage de partes de los éxitos de la banda de la última década. El single recibió más o menos crítica, pero el álbum se convirtió en otro de los más vendidos del grupo. Sin embargo, el tibio álbum de 1990 Liberty (un retroceso en cuanto a experimentación en comparación con Big Thing) no logró capitalizar el impulso que habían recobrado – algo que a la banda le sucedería regularmente en los siguientes años. El álbum llegó a los diez primeros puestos en ventas en el Reino Unido, pero cayó rápidamente. Los singles "Violence of Summer" y "Serious" solo fueron moderamente exitosos, y el discreto soft rock con elementos de R&B del álbum no podía competir con artistas contemporáneos como Alice in Chains y Jane's Addiction, cuando Nirvana, Pearl Jam y la revolución grunge estaba por comenzar. Por primera vez, el grupo no salió de gira para promocionar un álbum, tocando solo un puñado de fechas en clubs y en varios programas televisivos. Sterling Campbell dejó la banda a comienzos de 1991, yéndose a trabajar con Soul Asylum y David Bowie. Al final de ese mismo año, John Taylor (con 31 años entonces) se casó con la modelo y actriz de 19 Amanda De Cadenet, quien ya estaba embarazada de su hijo. 1992–1996: Segunda escalada, otra caída Al principio de la década de los 90, el auge de Internet impulsó el resurgir de la popularidad de Duran Duran. Muchos de los antiguos fans del grupo lo redescubrieron a través del disco Usenet y creció el número de listas de correo y webs del grupo, empezándose a descargar los álbumes que se habían perdido. Esto derivó en una notable y leal comunidad de fans, manteniendo al menos una docena de listas de correo activas y sobre 65 000 páginas de fans (como en 2005). En 1993, la banda sacó un segundo disco homónimo; este Duran Duran trabajo es conocido informalmente como The Wedding Album (por el trabajo artístico de portada de Nick Egan que incluía fotos de las bodas de los creadores de la banda) para distinguirlo del lanzamiento de 1981. El rápido éxito comercial y de crítica de este álbum (nº4 en el Reino Unido, nº7 en Estados Unidos) fue una sorpresa para muchos que consideraban que Duran Duran eran un fenómeno de adolescentes que había caído ya en el olvido. Ello dependió de dos singles: "Ordinary World" fue llevado a las emisoras meses antes que lo planearan por la demanda de los oyentes, y les llevó a ganar el prestigioso galardón Ivor Novello a la mejor composición. Alcanzó el número 3 de las lista estadounidenses, y el 6 en el Reino Unido. "Come Undone" era un número ajustado escrito principalmente por Cuccurullo, con un video memorable "bajo el agua", que llegó al séptimo lugar en los EE.UU. y al 13 en el Reino Unido. Tanto la banda como la compañía discográfica fueron sorprendidas, y el bajista John Taylor, que estaba considerando dejar el grupo, aceptó quedarse (no toca el bajo en "Come Undone"). La gira más grande de la historia de la banda, que incluyó visitas al Medio Oriente, Sudafrica y América del Sur, se detuvo tras siete meses cuando Le Bon sufrió un problema en sus cuerdas vocales. Tras seis semanas de recuperación, la gira siguió intermitentemente por otros cinco meses, incluyendo presentaciones en Israel, Tailandia, e Indonesia. Sin embargo, la recuperación de la banda fue de nuevo frenada, esta vez por el pobremente recibido álbum de versiones Thank You. El álbum fue comenzado como un sentido homenaje a las bandas que les habían influido, al estilo del Pin Ups – de Bowie. Algunas de las canciones fueron grabadas en estudios prestados (como el Paisley Park de Prince) mientras la banda estaba de gira, y con la intención de tener un álbum listo para publicar justo después de terminar la gira. El batería original Roger Taylor incluso retornó de su retiro para participar en varias canciones. Sin embargo, los conflictos dentro de la banda y entre la banda y Capitol/EMI provocaron continuos retrasos; las mezclas fueron rehechas varias veces, y, cuando el disco finalmente salió a la calle en 1995, el entusiasmo de la banda por apoyar este disco había casi desaparecido. Los singles de Thank You incluyeron versiones de "White Lines" de Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five (con participación de los artistas originales) y "Perfect Day", de Lou Reed. En una entrevista incluida en el kit de prensa del álbum, Reed comentaba que consideraba que la versión de Duran Duran era la mejor versión que jamás alguien había realizado a alguna de sus canciones. La canción que daba título al álbum fue también incluida en 1995 en el disco homenaje a Led Zeppelin Encomium. Aun así, las críticas arreciaron sobres los intentos de la banda en "911 Is A Joke", "Lay Lady Lay", "Ball of Confusion" y "Crystal Ship". La banda realizó una gira de verano en 1995 en la que participó en festivales de emisoras de radio sólo por coacción. Después de terminar aquella gira, John Taylor cofundó el sello B5 Records y grabó un disco en solitario. También fundó y se fue de gira con el supergrupo Neurotic Outsiders junto a los ex-miembros de GNR y The Sex Pistols. Incluso inició una reunión de Power Station, pero el proyecto continuó sin él cuando tuvo que renunciar para centrarse en su divorcio de De Cadenet y rehabilitarse de su larga adicción a la cocaina. Finalmente, tras luchar durante meses por grabar el siguiente álbum Medazzaland, en Enero de 1997 Taylor anunció en una convención de fans de la banda que dejaba el grupo "definitivamente". Su marcha redujo la banda a dos de sus miembros originales (Le Bon and Rhodes) junto a Cuccurullo. El trío decidió continuar y seguir grabando bajo el nombre Duran Duran. 1997–2000: Hacia adelante Liberados de algunos conflictos internos de composición musical, la banda volvió al estudio para reescribir y regrabar varias de las canciones de Medazzaland. (El trabajo de Taylor únicamente quedó en 4 canciones). El álbum fue una vuelta a la experimentación de Big Thing, con texturas intrincadas de guitarras y voces "procesadas". La canción "Out of My Mind" fue utilizada como tema princpal de la película El Santo, pero el único single auténtico publicado en EE.UU. fue el estrafalario "Electric Barbarella". Fue el primer single de la historia vendido online, descargándose a 99 céntimos por Internet. El video, en el que aparecía un sexy robot comprado y accionado por los miembros de la banda, tuvo que ser censurado antes de aparecer en la MTV, aunque con menos de la controversia que rodeó a "Girls On Film". "Electric Barbarella" alcanzó el puesto #52 en EE.UU. en Octubre de 1997. El grupo partició en el Concierto Homenaje a la Princesa Diana el 27 de junio de 1998 por expreso deseo de su familia. A pesar de que Medazzaland fue publicado en EE.UU. en Octubre de 1997, el álbum jamás fue publicado en el Reuno Unido. Esto fue debido en parte al escaso interés por el grupo, pero también por políticas del sello discográfico, algunas de las cuales empujaron a Duran Duran a hacer que "Electric Barbarella" estuviera disponible como descarga en Internet antes de que el single fuera publicado en los cauces habituales (otro intento para estar al frente de los cambios tecnológicos. "Electric Barbarella" sería extraído como single publicado más tarde en el Reino Unido como single del disco recopilatorio de 1998 Greatest y llegó al puesto 23 del Reino Unido en Enero de 1999. Duran Duran rompió relaciones con Capitol/EMI en 1999; el sello ha utilizado desde entonces el catálogo pasado de Duran Duran para lanzar sus propios recopilatorios de remixes y de rarezas y caras B (únicamente disponibles en vinilo). Por aquel entonces, la banda firmó un corto acuerdo con el sello de Disney Hollywood Records por el que se comprometían a publicar 3 discos, pero que finalmente sólo incluyó el pobremente recibido álbum Pop Trash en 2000. El disco fue considerado como una rareza en la carrera del grupo, ritmos lentos,ciertos sonidos heavies, hasta con una influencia de grunge en la canción "Last Day On Earth". Tomó el nombre del la canción "Pop Trash Movie", escrita originalmente por Rhodes y Cuccurullo para un álbum de reunión de Blondie. Aunque el disco incluía los sobresalientes "Playing with Uranium" y "Last Day on Earth," la complicada producción de Rhodes y la composición y experimentación con las guitarras de Cuccurullo no terminaron de enganchar con el público, y el disco terminó por funcionar mal en las listas de éxitos. El single "Someone Else, Not Me", apenas aguantó dos semanas en la radio. Este single destacó por ser el primer video producido enteramente con animación de Macromedia Flash. 2001–2005: Un reencuentro adelantado En el año 2000, John Taylor se acercó a Le Bon y Rhodes con la idea de reformar de nuevo la composición del grupo. Se pusieron de acuerdo, y después de terminar la gira de Pop Trash, informaron a Cuccurullo de que estaba fuera del grupo. En mayo de 2001, Cuccurullo anunció en su página web de que dejaba Duran Duran para trabajar de nuevo con su banda de los 80's Missing Persons. Este anuncio fue confirmado al día siguiente por la página web de Duran Duran, seguido por la noticia un día después de que John, Roger y Andy Taylor volvían al grupo. Para finalizar algunos compromisos, Cuccurullo tocó en 3 conciertos de Duran Duran en Japón en Agosto de 2001, dejando su puesto en la banda. A lo largo de 2002 y 2003, la banda trabajó en la composición de nuevo material. Alquilaron una casa en St. Tropez para trabajar en su primera reunión "seria" de composición. Entonces regresaron a Londres para trabajar (pagando de su propio de bolsillo) con varios productores (incluyendo su viejo amigo Nile Rodgers), mientras buscaban un nuevo sello discográfico. Al principio fue difícil encontrar un sello que quisiera tomar el riesgo por la vuelta del grupo, así que Duran Duran decidió explotar la vía de la reunificación de la banda. La respuesta de los fans y los medios fue mayor de la que cualquiera esperaba. Primero, la banda tocó una serie de conciertos de 25 Aniversario en Julio de 2003. Las entradas para concierto se agotaban en minutos, y los famosos acudían en masa a los conciertos en locales pequeños en los que la banda había tocado en su primer viaje a EE.UU.: The Roxy Theatre en Los Angeles y en The Ritz (ahora Webster Hall) en Nueva York. En Agosto, la banda apareció como presentadores en los Premios MTV Video de 2003, siendo sorprendidos por un premio a toda su carrera. También la revista Q Magazine les dio un premio a toda su carrera en Octubre, y el prmio por su Contribución en los premios Bris en Febrero de 2004. Este camino iniciado por la banda tuvo su momento álgido con un tour con las entradas agotadas en 25 ciudades de 2005, seguido de varios conciertos en estadios en Australia y Nueva Zelanda con Robbie Williams. La banda también actuó en un concierto completo en una privada Tailgate Party en la Super Bowl XXXVIII; su interpretación de "Wild Boys" fue retransmitida a millones de personas en el show de antes del partido. Duran Duran celebraron su vuelta a casa al Reino Unido con 14 fechas en estadios en Abril de 2004, incluyendo 5 conciertos con todas las entradas agotadas en el Wembley Arena. La prensa británica, normalmente hostil con la banda, recibió con buenas críticas estos conciertos. Duran Duran continuaron con sus conciertos, con teloneros como Scissor Sisters y Goldfrapp. Al final, con más de 35 canciones escritas, la banda firmó un contrato por 4 discos con Epic en Junio, y terminaron el nuevo disco llamado Astronaut, producido por Don Gilmore. El álbum fue publicado en Octubre de 2004 y entró a las listas del Reino Unido al número 3 y al 17 en las listas de EE.UU.; el primer single fue "(Reach Up For The) Sunrise". En Noviembre, "Sunrise" alcanzó el número uno en las listas de Baile de Billboard en EE.UU., así como el 5º puesto en las listas de singles del Reino Unido. Este fue el puesto más alto alcanzado por Duran Duran desde que "A View To a Kill" fue publicado en 1985. Un segundo single, "What Happens Tomorrow", debutó con un décimo primer puesto en Febrero En febrero de 2005, el grupo comenzó una gira mundial por Norteamérica, Europa y Japón, seguida de una segunda vuelta por Norteamérica. El 2 de julio de 2005, Duran Duran encabezó el concierto masivo Live 8 en el Circus Máximus de Roma. Fueron unas de las pocas bandas que tocaron tanto en el Live 8 como en el Live Aid de Bob Geldof de 20 años atrás. A comienzos de noviembre, Duran Duran lanzó al mercado "Duran Duran: Live in London" extraído de la gira británica en 2004. Tocaron 5 fechas consecutivas en el estadio de Wembley, vendiendo todas las entradas muy rápidamente; el video fue grabado en los dos últimos días. Este es el primer video completo en directo que ha aparecido de la banda ("Arena" era un video sin más y "As the lights go down" era sólo un video promocional). En diciembre, la gira de dos años de duración de Astronaut concluyó con una mini-gira de 9 fechas en Argentina (Personal Fest), en Europa y Reino Unido. 2006 en adelante: Gira mundial y nuevo álbum A finales de 2005, Duran Duran comenzó la composición y anunció que están buscando un productor para grabar su próximo disco. Las sesiones de estudio están programadas para enero de 2006, con una fecha de lanzamiento aproximada situada a principios de verano. También, a finales de 2005 y comienzos de 2006 Duran Duran interpretó la canción de John Lennon "Instant Karma" para un recopilatorio de Amnistía Internacional para conmemorar el 25º aniversario de la muerte de Lennon. La banda también tocó esa canción en directo en varios conciertos de su gira; su interpretación contenía un ritmo más ''heavy que la de Lennon, particularmente el bajo. A principios de 2006 se pudo ver a la banda actuando en dos grandes acontecimientos - el Premio Nobel y los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en Turín, Italia. En una entrevista para BBC World antes de la aparición en los Juegos, John Taylor comentó que el nuevo álbum estaba al 50%. El 7 de Julio del 2007 actuó en el Live Earth en United Kingdom. El 20 de abril del 2008 se presentó en Costa Rica, para el ya consolidado Festival Imperial'08, en donde se llevó el cariño y los aplausos del público. El tour Red Carpet Massacre, se inicia 4 de Noviembre del 2008 en el Estadio Monumental de Lima, Perú; con este motivo, los "Duranies" llegaron con una semana de anticipación a dicha capital para hacer turismo, debido a que la esposa de Roger Taylor es de nacionalidad peruana. La canción "Sunrise" fue dedicada en pleno concierto al recién electo presidente de los EEUU, Barack Obama. El día 9 de Noviembre se presenta en Movistar Arena, Santiago de Chile. Es la tercera visita de Duran Duran en Chile. El 12 de Noviembre la banda se presentó en el Coliseo El Campín de Bogotá, Colombia, donde la gente coreó sus éxitos y disfrutó de sus canciones nuevas, para así robarse la ovación y el cariño de sus fanáticos . El 18 de noviembre en los predios del Figali Convention Center, en las riveras del Canal de Panamá se presentó exitosamente ante más de 6 mil personas que disfrutaron de una de lás mejores bandas de los 80's. Discografía Pequeña lista de sólo los álbumes originales; para una lista más detallada, incluyendo grandes éxitos, recopilaciones, singles, EPs, vídeos y más, ver Discografía de Duran Duran * Duran Duranhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duran_Duran_(album) (15 de junio de 1981), UK #3, POP #10. * Rio (10 de mayo de 1982), UK #2, POP #6. * Seven and the Ragged Tiger (21 de noviembre de 1983) UK #1, POP #8. * Arena (1984, en vivo), UK #6, POP #4. * Notorious (18 de noviembre de 1986), UK #16, POP #12. * Big Thing (18 de octubre de 1988), UK #15, POP #24. * Liberty (20 de agosto de 1990), UK #8, POP #46. * Duran Duran o The Wedding Album (23 de febrero de 1993), UK #4, POP #7. * Thank You (27 de marzo de 1995, covers), UK #12, POP #19. * Medazzaland (14 de octubre de 1997), POP #58. * Pop Trash (19 de junio de 2000), POP #135. * Astronaut (11 de octubre de 2004), UK #3, POP #17. * Red Carpet Massacre (Noviembre 2007) Componentes Referencias y bibliografía * Burns, Gary. "Music Television", The Museum of Broadcast Communications * Carver, John. (1983) Duran Duran – An Independent Story in Words and Pictures, Anabas Publishing Ltd., UK (ISBN 1580990018) * David, Maria. (1984) Duran Duran, Colour Library Books Ltd, UK (ISBN 0-86283-251-9, ISBN 0-517-46012-2) * De Graaf, Kaspar and Garret, Malcolm. (1982) '%%%%'Duran Duran: Their Story'', Cherry Lane Books, UK (ISBN 0-86276-171-9) * Edwards, Mark. (1995) "A Reputation For Endurance; Duran Duran", The Times of London, March 26, 1995. * Flans, Robyn. (1984) Inside Duran Duran, Starbooks/Signet Special, Creskill, NJ USA (ISBN 0-451-82096-7) * Gaiman, Neil. (1984) Duran Duran: The First Four Years of the Fab Five, Proteus Publishing (ISBN 0-86276-259-6) * Green, Jo-Anne. "Your Mission, Barbarella: Find Duran Duran." Goldmine, Volume 24 Issue 456 (January 16, 1998) * Malins, Steve. (2005) Notorious: The Unauthorized Biography, André Deutsch/Carlton Publishing, UK (ISBN 0-233-00137-9) * Martin, Susan. Duran Duran, Wanderer Books, UK, 1984 (ISBN 0-671-53099-2) * O'Connell, John. "Old Romantics." Sunday Herald, April 11, 2004 * Pattenden, Sian. "Blame It On Rio." Deluxe Magazine, December 1998 (pp 125-129) * DuranDuran.com - official site * The Duran Duran Timeline - a chronology of the band's history Enlaces externos * Duran Duran Official Website * Duran Duran Sitio Oficial del sello Epic Records * John Taylor Official Website * Fans On Film - The Duran Duran Documentary from The Fans' Point of View * Fansites: ** Barbarella Perúen idioma castellano ** OrdinaryWorld Fans Chileen idioma castellano ** The Duran Duran Timeline en idioma inglés ** Lizard King's Duran Duran Site en idioma inglés ** Duran Duran Fans en idioma inglés ** Andy Taylor Fan Site en idioma inglés ** Simon Le Bon Un-Official Site en idioma inglés ** Duran Fan Shirts.com en idioma inglés ** Duran Duran CZ en idioma inglés y checo Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1980 Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1990 Categoría:Grupos de la década de 2000 Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Ganadores de un Grammy